Hana Yori Dango
by Invader Nicole
Summary: A oneshot at DeidaraSasori and a slight addin of ItachiDeidara as Itachi attempts to help make Deidara make cookies for his beloved puppet partner before he admits everything he ever felt for him to be said.


Yay! A new piece of writing! This one I actually wrote a few weeks ago, but haven't had the time to post it. Its DeidaraSasori so I hope this will appeals to any fans, and it's only one chapter. Also, some people view Sasori with red-ish hair, and some with silver hair and green eyes. In this fic he has auburn red hair, but change that if you want. So yeah, please enjoy. –Invader Nicole

oooooooooo

Hana Yori Dango (Flowers Before Dumplings)

By Invader Nicole

Oooooooooo

Deidara sighed to himself, wondering what to do next as he stared at the tub of cookie dough that sat on the table the Akatsuki base kitchen. To be honest Deidara was never a good cook that was more Itachi's department. Although the Sharingan user himself was in the next room, reading a book if he remembered correctly, he could not will himself to asking the mighty Mangekyou Sharingan user on . . . how to make already made cookie dough. Deidara couldn't believe he was doing this, an artist of fleeting art having trouble on a fundamental of life that shouldn't have to bother a member of Akatsuki.

"Wish Sasori-danna was here, yeah. He'd know what to do, yeah." Of course, who else were the not made cookies for, but the puppet master? Deidara had noticed Sasori's sudden decline in conversation between the two, and he found the bishounen hiding more often more often inside his puppets. His idea to make the redhead feel better was to make him cookies. Chocolate cookies to be exact after he learned Sasori had a huge weakness for chocolate. Deidara smiled at the memory; Sasori's fingers had been covered in the sticky, dark substance after finishing a box of Pocky in the hot weather. He'd been licking the melted chocolate off his finges in what he didn't notice was quite suggestive, making the other Akatsuki members stare in shock before continuing what they'd been doing with bright red cheeks. Deidara stifled a laugh, remembering that he was fortunate enough to have his mouths on the palms his hands; they had more uses other than clay-making.

Now, however, his hands could not provide any sort of help in cookie making. The instructions were strange; stating if frozen to wait one year for usage. Wait a whole year after buying the cookie dough to use it? No chance, he'd let it thaw half an hour and now stared at the bucket of cookie dough that weighed about five to eight pounds. He didn't know what a cookie sheet looked like nor did he ever watch anyone else cook. Sighing in exasperation he opened the top of the container and ripped off the plastic fresh seal wrapper. He flipped the bucket over and watched as nothing fell out. He shook it ferociously over the table, trying to get the dough to fall out of the bucket. He was getting ready to just stuff the bucket into the oven, plastic and all when a voice stopped him.

"What . . . are you doing?"

Deidara turned his head a bit, enough to see Itachi leaning on the doorway as he watched the blonde. His glasses sat on the bridge of his nose; his eyes set onyx as there was no danger nearby. A book rested between his fingers, drumming against the books cover in a bored expression. Deidara sat the bucket on the proper side as he tilted his head cutely and said he'd been attempting to make cookies. Itachi have him a blatant look before sighing to himself and walking towards Deidara. The blonde watched as Itachi read the directions on the side of the bucket and started to preheat the expensive over to 350 degrees. Itachi took off his glasses, pocketing them in his robe and opened one of the nearby drawers. He handed a small spoon to Deidara and one for himself before he began to take scoops of dough from the container and roll them into oval shapes onto the ungreased cookie sheet. After completing one he put the spoon down and cast a look to Deidara. The blonde blinked a bit before understanding it was his turn.

"Let's see . . . make it into an oval, yeah. Wow, this dough is really hard, like a dick, yeah." '_Oops_', he thought, his thoughts of Sasori had mingled with his words and now he could feel the awkward silence between Itachi and himself. "That isn't what I meant, what I meant to say was-"

Deidara's explanation was cut off as a spoonful of the half-frozen cookie dough was shoved into his mouth. The sweet taste touched his tongue and he couldn't resist licking off the remains from the spoon that Itachi had so roughly jammed into his mouth.

"Just shut up and eat some cookie dough, I'll finish the rest."

Deidara gave him an apologetic look that read 'but I can do it myself,' but he didn't say it. For one he wasn't as physically strong as Itachi since he specialized in long range attacks, and he seemed to prove his lack of strength when he wasn't able to get one spoon of the dough out. Second, whenever Itachi decided something that was it. So Deidara only nodded after a few seconds before scooping out bite size pieces from the bucket. After ten minutes three fourths of the dough was neatly set onto two trays and the rest was devoured by Deidara. Itachi carefully placed the two trays inside the oven and set the timer for twelve minutes. He turned to Deidara as sat on one of the kitchen table swivel chairs, clutching his stomach in what appeared to be pain.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, a lot, yeah. I think I ate too much dough."

Itachi only sighed, shaking his head at the stone nin before opening the refrigerator and pulling out a ginger ale bottle. He poured some in a glass and set it in front of Deidara, depositing two Advil pills as well.

"Advil? What for?"

"To lessen the pain, you shouldn't have eaten all that dough. And the ginger ale's to settle your stomach in case you're wondering."

Deidara gave him another titled expression, "I know that, yeah, but why are you carrying Advil pills around? It seems strange, yeah."

Itachi mentally slapped himself; he just had to have given the brat pills to make him feel better. But he admitted to himself it wasn't normal to carry painkillers around. He only used them because of the Mengekyou Sharingans affect on his already deteriorating eyes, hence why he wore glasses when he read.

"No reason, anyway, the timer is set for twelve minutes. The container says they should be done by then so don't burn them." Itachi stopped his speech as he noticed the blonde was still clutching his stomach. Itachi walked up to Deidara and leaned down a bit. Deidara looked up to see Itachi hovering over him, inches away from his face.

"Itachi, what's wro-"

Deidara was again caught off speech as Itachi leaned in and licked at Deidara's lips. He gave the blondes lips two more quick brushes with his tongue before standing upright as if nothing had happened. "You had some cookie dough on your face. Now don't forget, twelve minutes, brat."

With that said Itachi gathered his book and was about to leave until he heard Deidara mutter an "I'm not a brat," comment.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm not a brat, yeah," Deidara said through grit teeth. His stomach was really starting to hurt; he didn't remember ever feeling this kind of pain before, ever.

Itachi thought Deidara felt begrudged, but didn't say anything. It was true that he and Deidara were both the same age and were both quite strong. Deidara looked a bit like a brat to him though because of the blonde's immaturity at times; when in battle he was serious, but overconfident with his clay explosives. Also, his long blonde hair and blue-green eyes gave him an innocent look at times. For that, to Itachi, Deidara was a brat.

"What are the cookies for anyway? Special occasion, craving?" Itachi asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Oh, they're for Sasori-danna. He hasn't been acting like himself lately, and I thought I would try to cheer him up, yeah."

Itachi's eyes darkened, Sharingan activating at the mention of Sasori's name. He seriously regretted helping Deidara make cookies, even if it was amusing watching Deidara struggling to make something so simple.

"Sasori-danna's been acting weird so I thought I'd bake him something even though I really can't cook, yeah." Deidara laughed, stopping to hold onto his still aching stomach. "Ow, yeah."

"Does your stomach still hurt, Deidara?" Itachi asked, not looking at the Akatsuki member.

"Yes, why?" Deidara froze as Itachi turned to face him; his Sharingan eyes almost glowing crimson. Deidara didn't have a chance to build a bomb as Itachi ran the short distance between the two. He could've sworn he'd seen the Mangekyou Sharingan form right before Itachi's fist connected with his stomach; making him want to pass out there and then. He fell forward from the chair, trying to stay up on his hands and knees as he clutched his now throbbing stomach. Sweat formed on his forehead and he swore he heard something crack when Itachi had struck. His eyes widened then closed shut tightly as he felt his insides cramp; not being able to hold the dough he'd eaten before. He retched all over the floor; a mix of beige and dark brown fluid spilling onto his hands and tiled floor. He coughed a bit before his breathing turned a bit heavy as he took a glance up at the Uchiha prodigy.

"That should make you feel better now."

With that said Itachi picked up his book again and left the room, leaving the shocked and hurt blonde to lay there on his knees and the palms of his hands. He could feel the tongues on his hands making an attempt to lick some of the vomit from the floor. Deidara got up, stumbling a bit as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his organs as he prepared towels with hot water. After finishing the cleaning he sat back down, resting his hitae-ate covered forehead against the table, his arms on each side as he lay there. '_Why did Itachi do that? Did I say something wrong? And did he really have to make me puke?_'

Deidara's thoughts' stopped as he heard beeping from behind him; the timer Itachi had set for him was ringing. He almost forgot about his cookies after the whole incident. Getting up he took a pair of mittens from a drawer and opened the oven backing up as gas rose from the doors. He pulled out his creations and set them on a metal rack, letting them cool as a smile graced his features.

Oooooooooo

Sasori sat at the Akatsuki kitchen table, a bored expression on his face. His mind was muddled with many things; especially what had happened among Chiyo-baa, the pink-haired kunoichi, and himself. His grandmother had a changed a lot since he'd last seen her. Never had he imagined his grandmother would sacrifice so much for someone she barely knew. She had even attempted to murder her only grandson, striking him through the heart using his first puppets in the image of his deceased parents.

Sigh, he had barely lived. Luckily Zetsu and Deidara had found him. Tobi had been there as well, but soon left after Deidara strangled him around the neck with his own two feet. He remembered Tobi had tried to help him as he lay there, but Deidara had had told him 'not to touch my danna,' in which Tobi had disobeyed. He remembered Deidara hadn't fared well in his battle against the Konoha shinobi either; his left arm mangled and his right blown off. It had taken quite a while to repair, but soon he was back to normal; clay-making and all. It had scared him a lot to think he'd almost died, regretting not doing many things if he had died. His thoughts stopped as Deidara slowly entered hands behind his back and a slight blush on his cheeks. '_A clay model of something perhaps?_'

"Thank you for coming, Sasori-danna," Deidara said, his eyes avoided looking at the sand nins'.

"And why, may I ask, did you want me to come in the first place, Deidara?"

"Well," Deidara mumbled, his hair draping over his face even more as he lowered his face from Sasori. "I noticed you haven't been yourself lately; after we found you half-dead, yeah. It worried me how you've been sulky so I thought I'd try to cheer you up with something, yeah."

Sasori noticed that Deidara's face was red enough to challenge the red clouds on each of the Akatsuki members' coats. He watched as the blonde pulled his hands from behind his back and brought out a tray of what appeared to be sweets; cookies to be exact. Sasori raised an eyebrow, fully knowing that the blonde couldn't cook to save his life. Sasori really wasn't much of a sweets person, chocolate pocky being his only true release of sugar. He had to laugh to himself at the thought of Deidara going through all the trouble to make him feel better.

Deidara stole a quick glance at Sasori and, if possible, blushed further at the sight of the bishounen actually smiling. He was sure he heard wrong when Sasori said "thank you" and reached for one of his baked goods. His heart quickened as Sasori took a bite, chewing slowly. Deidara felt like jumping up and down like a child, asking "do you like it, do you like it?" as though it were his first attempt. Granted it was, but he couldn't bring himself to speak at the moment.

"It's really good, Deidara. I like it, and thanks for worrying."

Deidara smiled, putting the plate on the table next to him and Sasori. He scratched the back of his head a little embarrassed that his cooking was complimented. "It's nothing, besides, I had some hel-" he stopped in mid sentence as he noticed something. Some of the still warm chocolate chip was on Sasori's lips. Deidara gulped, not knowing what to do.

"Deidara, is something wrong?" Sasori asked concern in his voice as he took a few steps toward his team partner. "You look pale," he remarked; his hand now pressed against the pit of skin above Deidara's forehead protector. "You're warm too, are you ill?"

Blue-green eyes' averted honey brown ones, pondering what to do. '_I could say "there was some chocolate on your lips," but Itachi's way doesn't seem right . . ._ '

"Deidara?"

Deidara gulped again, hoping it wasn't a mistake.

"Gomen."

"With that Deidara bent forward, his lips meeting Sasori's soft lips; gracing over them as if they belonged to him. He closed his eyes as a small part of his lust was acted out and as he as he finally had a small, but real taste of his danna. He ended the short kiss and stepped back from the shocked puppet master. His soft brown eyes and short auburn hair stood still as he stared at Deidara in shock for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Gomen. I'm sorry, but I just had to, yeah," Deidara mumbled, his voice faltering at Sasori's facial expression. '_Please don't hate me, Sasori-danna. Please._'

When Sasori didn't say anything Deidara bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes, wanting to run away, but felt as though his feet had suddenly become roots and planted himself to the very spot. He could feel the small trails of sadness falling from his tightly shut eyes and down his cheeks. He felt his mind beginning to shatter at the fact that the one person he cared about might now be disgusted by him. His fear-filled thoughts stopped as he felt petal-like lips cover his own and a pair of arms wrap around his form. His eyes snapped open letting a cascade of tears spill, but not caring as he saw that the person kissing him was Sasori. With his one visible eye he stared in shock, wondering if he was dreaming as Sasori pressed him against the kitchen wall; his right hand forcing the back of Deidara's neck forward, hinting Deidara to kiss back as his left hand met at Deidara's hip and held him close.

'_Sasori-danna . . ._ ' Deidara thought before he shut his eyes, pushed all thoughts away, and kissed back; his own hands holding Sasori tightly as well. His left hand trailed under Sasori's shirt, feeling the puppets wooden chest, his right hand resting on the nape of Sasori's neck. He let his tongue lick forcefully at the base of the redhead's neck; creating circular and spiral patterns across the sensitive skin and making Sasori moan at each motion during their kiss. Sasori's tongue pushed at Deidara's bottom lip before Deidara got the message and allowed Sasori's tongue to enter his mouth. They kissed until they were both out of breath, sitting on the kitchen floor and panting softly; trying to get some air back into their deprived lungs.

"Wow, danna. That was incredible, yeah. I'll have to make cookies more often, yeah," Deidara panted out after a few minutes.

"I'll help you next time. That is if you want my help. I think I can help make the time more interesting," Sasori said, leaning towards Deidara.

"I'd love to have you cook with me, danna," Deidara said joyfully as he leaned in towards Sasori; their lips meeting and engaging in another war.

A few hours later in another part of the Akatsuki base Itachi walked inside his room he shared with Kisame, tossing hid black and red cloak onto his bed. He'd been out practicing, trying to get his anger about Sasori and Deidara out of his mind. 'Why does he even like that stupid sand-nin anyway? It's not like he leaves his puppet so how can you even like someone you barely ever see the true face of?' Itachi thoughts stopped as he saw something on top of his desk as he was preparing to sit down and read. The 'it' was a plate piled with about six or seven cookies, their aroma wafting in the air and a small card next to the plate that read _'I'm sorry about before and thank you. Yeah.'_ Itachi smiled, sitting at his desk and tasting one of the cookies. Their sweet taste reminded him of Deidara. '_That makes them even better_,' he thought.

Oooooooooo

The end, please review. I hope to get more Deidara x Sasori fics up soon. Ja mata. –Invader Nicole


End file.
